The present disclosure relates to a developer storage container for storing a developer and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, a developer storage container provided in an image forming apparatus is known as the one for storing a developer. The image forming apparatus includes an image carrier, a developing device and the developer storage container. When the developer is supplied from the developing device to the image carrier, an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier is developed as a developer image. The developer storage container includes a developer discharge port and supplies a replenishing developer to a replenishing port provided in the developing device.
Further, a developer storage container is known which includes a moving wall configured to move along a shaft while conveying a developer toward a developer discharge port.
In this technique, the moving wall moves according to the rotation of the shaft by the engagement of an externally threaded portion provided on the outer peripheral surface of the shaft and an internally threaded portion provided in a bearing portion of the moving wall.
In such a developer storage container, the developer is distributed with a predetermined draft surface between the moving wall and the developer discharge port.